


An Emissary on Barsoom

by Merfilly



Category: John Carter (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the war, Ahsoka lands on a strange planet, little knowing it would one day be her refuge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Emissary on Barsoom

The small planet of Barsoom wasn't really claimed by any of the powers along this part of the Outer Rim. The Republic hadn't ever gotten around to really surveying it, as it was a little too far past anything the Republic was interested in.

That made it perfect, the Separatists decided, for staging their next attack, as it was a straight line from there to Dac and the facilities to be plundered there. Republic Intel turned that information over to the _Resolute_ , and the 501st hastily went to meet the onslaught, expecting to find, at best, a primitive people at the mercy of the droid armies.

They could not have been more wrong, as they brought their gunships down to take on the invaders, and they found the droids being decimated by a throng of strange green beings mixed with people nearly the same hue as Ahsoka Tano's skin.

As she was currently in command, with Anakin Skywalker on a retreat, Ahsoka had to evaluate the situation in a quick hurry.

"Target, very carefully, the Separatist tanks," Ahsoka told Captain Rex, who relayed the orders. She didn't want to steal 'kills' from these people, but at the same time, attacking their enemy might show them to be friendly enough to avoid more fighting.

Her plan worked, it seemed, as one of the huge green ones rode xir beast out, and a smaller beast brought one of the smaller coppery-red people, along with a being that resembled a stock, pale human. Ahsoka came down out of her transport as it landed, knowing Rex had fallen in on one side, and Fives on her other.

"Do any of you speak Basic?" she asked out loud, dropping a respectful nod of her head to the party first, like Padmé had once taught her.

"I do," the mostly human one said. "They call me Dotar Sojat, but I was originally from Corellia, where I was called Jahn Cart'ehr," he said. "My ship crashed here, long ago."

"I am Padawan Ahsoka Tano, and we mean no harm. However, there is a war, and this invasion may not be the last that comes," she said. "I see your people can handle it. Do you wish us to leave communication equipment to send for more help from the Republic?"

"I will discuss it with Tars Tarkas," and the human indicated the big green being, "as well as Dejah Thoris," xie finished, indicating the coppery-red being. If Ahsoka were guessing genders, she was betting on the human being male, the coppery one as female, but the big green one could very well be a non-binary gender for all she was able to make out.

"Thank you," and Ahsoka settled in for negotiations with the strangers.

* * *

Ahsoka was injured and without supplies. At least the ship was in good shape, but she needed food, needed to hide, to rest. Hopefully this far into the Outer Rim, she could find all she needed on some planet. It had been a half-blind, Force-guided hyperspace jump to try and throw off the ones hunting her as a Force user.

She scanned the system ahead as she got her bearings, and realized she'd been here before. With a breath of gratitude released into the Force for guiding her, Ahsoka aimed for the city of Helium on the planet she had once visited at the head of the 501st. With any luck, she would be safe to heal here.

While her ship was flanked by their bird-like fliers from the moment it was sighted, there were no hostilities aimed her way and Ahsoka brought the small scout vessel down on open ground outside the city, hands stretching wide when she stepped off the ship.

The being that approached her, all copper skin and power in well-honed muscles, looked vaguely familiar from the one time she had been here before, but she was tired and hurting too much to push her memory.

"Kaor?" she called, hopeful that she remembered the greeting from before. "Dotar Sojat, Dejah Thoris, Tars Tarkas?" she asked as well, hoping the names would win her the asylum she was seeking. The being smiled, and her sense of this one was male as he gestured and spoke to the other fliers, who swarmed her ship with concealing materials to hide it from overhead.

How they had known, she would never know, before the man stepped closer to her, an arm outstretched in courtly fashion.

"Kaor," he replied, as she took his arm and he led her to his own flier.

* * *

"You learned the language swiftly," Dejah said on the morning of Ahsoka's third day in the palace. "Jahn says you are a Jedi, a being capable of using the mind in strange and powerful ways like the Therns we have fought here."

"I was a Jedi. They have all been killed, or most of them, I think," Ahsoka said, flexing her arm after Dejah removed the bandages. "The Republic I served when I came here before is gone," she told the beautiful woman, her eyes shadowed by the tragedy she had felt ripple out. "The agreements I made on their behalf are broken now."

"We may yet be unnoticed," Dejah reminded. "We have ways of keeping strangers away, for the Therns are not the only ones with powers of the mind." The coppery woman reached out and rested her palm along the white cheek marking, making Ahsoka focus fully on her. "I can feel your desire to leave swiftly, once you are whole in body. I am asking you to stay, to repay your willingness to aid us then."

"I might bring down danger."

"Then the people of Helium will meet it with fierce warriors and cunning power," Dejah promised. "Stay, and give your mind and soul a chance to heal alongside your body."

Ahsoka drew in a deep breath, and felt the Force-powerful aura of the planet once more. "I will stay, Princess, and maybe, I can teach my ways, learn yours, before I must find my fight once more?"

"You are a wise woman, for all you are not much past being a child," Dejah agreed, before moving on to minister to the other wounds.

* * *

The Therns were corrupted Force users, Ahsoka had learned. But the Force flowed in nearly all people of Barsoom, sustaining them on limited resources in ways that taught Ahsoka so much before she left the planet. A full year passed, and Ahsoka was strong and ready for the challenges ahead, because the warrior people of Helium, of Thark, had shaped her in new ways.

The Empire was never going to know what had hit them, as she headed back toward the Core, guided by the Force once again, now that she had heeded its lessons among the strange peoples of Barsoom.


End file.
